vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Genderbent Vocaloids
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. First post Leon and Lola are sold sepratly, not together like Rin and Len. And they don't even sound moderately close. How are they gender bends or each other? What about Leona? :They were released on the same date and since they have extremely similar boxart, as well as similar names. They're viewed as just male and female spinoffs. I haven't heard a single Leona song my life, but enlighten me. I'm interested. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oELzsROpnbU Leona's first song. Also, since they were released on the same day, they are commonly seen more as siblings. You're the first person I have ever heard state them as counter parts. :Interesting, I'll consider that. :Is there a Lola male? :Well, Zero-G went to great extents to do Leon: Male and Lola: Female (I mean, look at their boxart, the symbols are all over the place). Also, this was before Vocaloids were even meant to have personalities, so they weren't thought as real people who could have personalities and relationships. Just Male and Female. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Consideration isn't a part of spreading facts. If it holds a valid source of reference, then it should be supported. (( And Leona has been out for QUIET some time. Look at the date for that video for example. Seeing how you missed this, you must be new to the English vocaloid fandom. Take a look at the engloid blog for information, it's highly reliable.)) As far as Lola's male self I have heard of two, but have only seen one... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyJNPJIkylQ The other ones name is Loyal, but I cannot find any proof beyond name only...Then again, my search skills suck. :Yes there is a genderbent-Lola, his name is Lan Allison. I wasn't sure if there was enough information on him so I put him in this section under 'Proposed Lola Derivatives.'--Bonbondoodle 05:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Page should lock out IPs & New Users I'm sorry to be rude, it just seems that this page attracts too many enthusiastic "its a new vocaloid make a gender quick!!" edits. Especially when the Vocaloid hasn't even been out that long and there has been little to no fan activity on what the genders name and voice setting should be. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This page... All I can say is; "Please save me!" Okay anyone any suggestions??? I'm tempted to do a general "Sweet Ann Genderbend" (for example) as the title. One-Winged Hawk 21:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Don't get the last part. All the fanmade pages need some kind of set up, I just did the table for display purposes. Perhaps a table with boarders will straighten it out better, and make it easier to edit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The page is a mess, there nothing straight forward here. I'm tempted to go with your gallery idea, but I note in some cases the fanmade was named but has no picture, thats pretty usless to the page. I'll try something out tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 23:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Now I understand what you meant. A general title for the current genderbents that are not really community backed? Like the title of the page would be "Leon Genderbent(s) / Genderbend"? And then just list the possible names, information, and images that have been going around and settings and such? :::Since Kaiko is established, she has various images but other than that she is Kaito with boobs, so her page can remain as her name. However others have name and image disputes, so there will have to be an ambiguous title. Hope I got what you meant, so now I can understand how you will turn the category into the main fanmade page instead. lol dang, that took long enough to get. I can see how these fan pages can be removed now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Title suggestions for potential Genderbends I will be using Leon as an example. There also needs to be a solid "Gender(whatever)" title, so the choice is "Bent / Bend / Swap / Change". Although my suggestions have Leon's name in the front, do you want it to connect with the main Vocaloid articles in such a way, or perhaps we can request a title namespace, so it will be "Genderbend:Leon". *Leon_Genderbent(s) / Leon_Genderbend / Leon_(Genderbend) *Genderbent_Leon / Genderbent(s)_Leon / Genderbend_Leon *Leon_(female_version(s) / Leon_(female) *Female_version_Leon / Female_ver._Leon *Gb_Leon :There must be antoher term we can use for gender bend... Hang on, I'll see if I can find a better word. One-Winged Hawk 20:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Strickly speaking, by dictionary terms, genderbending is where you dress and behaves like a member of the opposite sex. However these are meant to be entirely new characters, using a male voice to sound female for instance to unlock a "new" identity. So technically, depending on your view "Genderbend" is being used incorrectly by us anyway. One-Winged Hawk 20:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, for males, there is ACTUALLY a word called "feminization" used for making a male voice sound female through surgrey. "masculinization" is the female term wherein they make their voices sound male. see here. What use this is to the problem though, I don't know. Might be an alternative to "genderbending" though, as technicall genderbend is "incorrect" to begin with. Theres also "Transitioning" which is the process of changing one gender to the other. What do you think? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Leon - Vocaloid wikias guinea pig/lab rat. Lol. (I use him as well for experiments). One-Winged Hawk 21:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) In case they are needed, ... In case you need them, I found this awesome picture of Kagamine Rin/Len/Rinta/Lenka, featuring all 4 of them... Also, Iroha Nekomura genderbend, whose name is yet undecided. Gumo/Gumiya in almost full version... Also in my opinion someone who dresses as the other gender is cross-dresser, while genderbend is correct term for these things. But I dunno, I am not english speaking as my first language, someone out there should know. 23:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) PS - No clue what happened to that Gumi pic... >_>;;; :Photobucket is whitelisted here, so placing a link will cause an image to appear. :Currently I am in the process of setting up a Fanmade Vocaloid wiki. ^_^ I got adoption approval. So some of the fanmades (the most obvious ones for officials) can remain on this wiki, while others will be going to the new wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC)